Sanctuary of the Doomed
by Mellybean23
Summary: This wasn't quite what she expected when she heard the word "Sanctuary". For SouthParkFan8's Halloween horror contest.


**So this was entered for a Halloween contest by SouthParkFan8. Horror movie horror isn't really my style. I prefer the more psychological aspects of human behavior as opposed to zombies and shit. I hope you all enjoy this spooky little one shot and check the contest out if you are interested! **

**Last four digits of phone #: 3714**

**Word count: 1,541 (by my computer and not including A/Ns)**

**Pairings- none**

**Characters- Bebe, Kenny, Stan, Wendy, others are mentioned**

**Let the writing… BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary of the Dammed<strong>

Bebe stumbled down the old dirt road that led to the "Safe House". It was typically used for parties and things of that nature, but right now it was her best bet for safety. Ever since the Super Flu had spread to South Park, men, women, and children had been dying in the streets. The police departments were supposed to be enforcing curfews and maritime law, but even the most dedicated of officers had given up and joined the riots and destruction of not only the town, but also the rest of the world.

Bebe had gone to school a few days ago in hopes of finding some semblance of order, and had heard Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Clyde discussing meeting up at the Safe House if they survived until Friday. That was today. Bebe knew that it wasn't polite to barge in, especially if she wasn't invited, but she had nothing else. Both of her parents had been among the first to die in South Park, and she had been living on her own for almost two weeks now. She hated sounding like a little kid, but living all alone in an empty house was… well, absolutely terrifying! She couldn't even sleep in her own room now. She had to take her cat and hide under the blankets of her parents' bed. She was sixteen, for God's sake! But she needed to feel safe; she needed something, and that crazy group of boys was her best bet for safety. Maybe they had a plan. At least it looked like they were all immune to the disease like she was.

The woods began to thin, and she caught sight of the house. There were blankets and sheets over the windows, but flickering light and the shapes of six teenage boys were visible to her. Bebe collapsed with relief and exhaustion. It had been difficult getting here. She'd had to run quite a bit of the ten miles to the Safe House because she was wanted for not only being immune (they were trying to use blood to create a vaccine) but also because she was a girl. She'd heard the screams in the night, and was truly desperate for any sort of sanctuary. She tried to stand, but stumbled and fell.

_It's only a few more yards,_ she coaxed herself. _They'll let you in and then everything will be alright. Kyle will support you as you walk towards the couch, Stan will put your feet up, Kenny will get you some water, and Clyde will get you something to eat. Everything will be okay._

Bebe pushed on the ground in an effort to raise her body. Her arms wobbled precariously and her breathing was ragged and shallow. She collapsed again, this time in an upright sitting position. She would just have to sit here, alone and in the dark, cold, and starless winter night, until she got a bit of strength back. She closed her eyes.

A sharp, sudden pain came from her back.

"Ooomph!" gasped Bebe, as she fell onto her face.

Another sharp, blunt object collided with her chest and knocked the wind out of her. Bebe attempted to stand, but was pushed down. She heard a familiar hacking and coughing. This person was infected with the Super Flu. They wouldn't be strong enough to move or rape her. This wasn't particularly good, but it was better than another incident with a gang.

Bebe lay on the ground. Her best hope was to pretend to be dead or unconscious and let this person take whatever it was that they wanted. There was no point in fighting if all they wanted was her wallet or ID or even her water bottle.

Another sharp kick came, this time to her lower abdomen. Bebe rolled over, and looked up into a shockingly familiar face.

"Wendy?" Bebe gasped

At least, that's who she thought it was. Her face was not only green, pale, and shallow from the effects of the virus, but also badly cut and scared. Wendy obviously hadn't been as lucky as Bebe when it came to avoiding the riots and gangs that roamed the streets of South Park.

"What's left of her," Wendy spoke, her voice raspy and harsh from the Super Flu's effect.

"If you need money, or water, I have some. I can't do anything about the Super Flu, but I'll try to keep you as well taken care of and comfortable as possible during the last few days, I promise!" Bebe pleaded, knowing how far she would go to keep one of her oldest friends as comfortable as possible during her last few days.

"I don't want that, Bebe. You ruined everything; it's because of you I got the Super Flu. You were the one who called me up, crying, that your parents were dead. You were the one that asked me to help you burry them, it's your fault I'm going to die!" Wendy said, as she took another kick at Bebe's chest.

Bebe gasped again as Wendy's foot collided with her ribcage.

"Wendy, this isn't going to solve anything! Please, stop, I didn't know that you could get it from a body! I didn't know that I was immune and you weren't!" Bebe gasped and begged, as Wendy continued kicking her. Bebe heard a cracking sound, and it suddenly became incredibly painful to breathe. Wendy's kicking had broken at least one, if not more, rib.

"Poor, poor Bebe, always the slowest and dumbest of the blondes," Wendy taunted through gritted teeth.

"Please, Wendy! Stop! I'll take care of you, I promise! I'll get you food and water and I'll keep you warm! I'll give you a real burial too, next to your grandmother, just like you've always wanted! Please, just don't kill me! I'm your best friend!" Bebe begged and begged, as Wendy continued to kick. She felt more ribs cracking, and could hear them break above her own frantic sobs, and Wendy's merciless taunting.

"Boo, hoo! Poor Bebe, all alone, without a friend in the world! Boo, hoo, hoo!" Wendy sing songed

"Please, Wendy, don't do this! I'm begging you!" Bebe croaked, blood spurting from her mouth.

The kicking stopped and Bebe turned over onto her back, hopeful that Wendy had listened to her and stopped, but still worried about herself and her friend. She looked up and saw, to her immense horror, Wendy holding a large, reddish brown rock above her head.

"Sleep tight," were the last words that Bebe heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Stan and Kenny stepped out of the Safe House and into the cold of the winter's morning. They'd heard screaming last night, but decided that it was safer and better to investigate in the morning. Sadly, it was probably another mugging or rape, knowing the destruction that had been spreading.<p>

As the two boys stumbled down the road in a deadly silence, they saw a heap of what looked like two girls lying in the road. They quickened their pace and came across a chilling sight. Bebe's blonde hair was matted with dark blood that seemed to have come from a large wound on her forehead. It didn't look like she was breathing. Wendy was lying halfway on top of Bebe, also covered in blood, but her chest was moving up and down; she seemed to be gasping for breath. Stan ran to her.

"Wendy," he murmured, turning her over to see her pale, shallow face.

"Stan, is she sick?" Kenny hissed, not willing to risk his friend's life all for the girl who had broken his heart more than once.

"No," Wendy croaked, "I'm not sick, Bebe was sick and she tried to kill me. I was coming up here to get away from the town and all of the chaos, and she followed me. She was going to hit me with that rock, but I pushed her down and it fell on her instead of me."

Stan pulled Wendy closer to him.

"We'll get you somewhere safe, I promise!" he said as he began to pick her up.

Kenny looked at Bebe and knelt down next to her. He couldn't believe it. Bebe was so kind and gentle; she would never hurt a fly! How could she have done this? She looked so frightened too, almost like she was crying when she died. She must have been pretty desperate towards the end.

Kenny continued to look and he decided that he would bury her, despite the horrible circumstances of her death. She had been a friend to him, which was more than what most people could say. When he called, saying that he needed a shower or a warm meal, she had always left it on the back porch or snuck him into the basement. She deserved to be buried, not just left on some roadside.

With his decision in mind, Kenny picked up Bebe's body, carried her up the road, past the blood stained snow, and put her on the floor of the living room. Wendy was on the couch, her eyes closed and her body unmoving.

Stan was sitting on the floor next to her, having an intense and frighteningly familiar sounding coughing fit.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that there was supposed to be a definite resolution, and there kind of was, but I like doing the whole "Full Circle" thing. I don't know; the other ending I came up with just seemed pretty stupid and cheesy to me.<strong>

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
